


Confession: Why I Need Looking After

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Confession: Why I Need Looking After

Why I Need Looking After:

Because I'm a bad, messy little slut. And I can't take care of myself. If I was a good girl, I'd have taken nice pictures for you, played a little bit and gone in the shower. But that's not what I did, Daddy. I took one picture and then fucked myself relentlessly with my dildo, so hard for so long that I squirted and pissed and cried all over the bathroom floor. See? I'm a bad, dumb little slut who needs her Daddy to come and properly take care of her.

Pretty please?


End file.
